


Lazy Daze

by puppykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Slice of Life, Smoking, Weed, set in califonia so the only one not smoking legally is haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Mark felt small under Johnny's focused gaze, but so loved and warm. He smiled at his boyfriend, leaning into him at the same time as Johnny bent down. Mark met him halfway for a light kiss, their lips brushing against each other for a few seconds before Johnny pulled back and bumped his forehead with his own.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Lazy Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueboyjohnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/gifts).



> This is for my sweet baby Jayda, happy birthday angel, I hope you like the gift!! I love you!!  
> Also thank you to my friend Diana for reading over this and assuring me it was good enough to be posted and gifted, it means a lot to me.

Mark leaned forward, clutching his stomach and wheezing, smacking his best friends arm. “Dude you can’t just say that!” 

“I will stand by my statement,” Donghyuck shouted, pushing Mark’s hands away and putting his weight onto Mark’s side. Johnny chuckled, bringing Mark’s attention to his boyfriend, forgetting about Donghyuck momentarily. 

“I’m not letting anyone drink the bong water again Hyuck. It didn’t even get you high.” Johnny looked up at Donghyuck, smiling at him fondly despite his words. Johnny had already finished grinding and was in the process of separating the layers of the grinder. 

“Yeah but a dare is a dare, if I dare someone to do it they have to,” Donghyuck argued.

“Only if we play by your rules,” Jungwoo countered, pulling Donghyuck away from Mark and closer to himself as he spoke. “So don’t count on it.” 

Donghyuck whined at his boyfriends words, a boisturous “My words are law,” leaving his mouth, but Mark knew it was all for show. He chuckled fondly at them before looking back to his own boyfriend. “Are you going to use the kief you’ve been saving babe?”

“Should I?” Johnny asked. He was quickly met with a chorus of agreement. He laughed, his whole face lighting up as he did so. “Okay I’ll use it, chill.” 

“Do you need me to get the container?” Mark asked, already standing up from where he'd been settled on the floor. 

“Could you?” Johnny replied, smiling up at him. 

“Is it in the same place as last time, right?” Mark walked over to the book shelf even before hearing Johnny’s affirmation, knowing his boyfriend always put everything back where it belonged. 

Mark pulled the sleek red chest from it’s place on the shelf and carried it over to the glass coffee table. He sat down beside Johnny and opened the box, pulling out the old pill bottle storing the kief. “Why didn’t you bring out the box like normal anyways?” Mark asked. 

“I didn’t wanna mix my stuff up with Jungwoo’s, so don’t take anything else out.” He said, gently taking the bottle from Mark’s hands. 

Mark looked up at Johnny and was surprised to find him looking at him rather than concentrating the way he normally would be when packing the bowl. He was always the one who did it when all of them were together, simply because he made less of a mess then the others, wasted less bud. Mark felt small under his focused gaze, but so loved and warm. He smiled at his boyfriend, leaning into him at the same time as Johnny bent down. Mark met him halfway for a light kiss, their lips brushing against each other for a few seconds before Johnny pulled back and bumped his forehead with his own. 

“Okay love birds, enough with the show I wanna smoke!” Donghyuck piped up. Mark glared at Donghyuck over the coffee table for breaking the moment. 

“As if you’re any better!” Mark complained, gesturing at him and Jungwoo. Donghyuck was nestled neatly between his boyfriends legs, back flush to Jungwoo’s chest where the two of them leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah, but we aren’t the ones packing the bowl.” Jungwoo argued.

“Keep complaining and you will be,” Johnny said, eyeing the two of them. 

“But you’re so much better at it then us.” Donghyuck whined.

“With a little practice you guys could be better and you know it. At least for Jungwoo anyways, I don’t know about Mark and Hyuck honestly.” Johnny teased, laughing at the youngests offended expressions, Jungwoo joining him. 

“Fine let me finish packing it!” Donghyuck huffed, trying to get up. However Jungwoo wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, holding him in place.

“I am not letting you ruin that kief, you’ll spill it everywhere duckie.” Jungwoo said, pressing his lips to the back of Donghyuck’s head.

“No I won’t!” 

“Dude you literally dumped two bowls worth of weed into the carpet last time you tried to pack it. We had to spend thirty minutes cleaning it up and picking cat hair and carpet fibers from it.” Mark said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“That was one time!” 

“You can try next time, Hyuck.” Johnny placated. “Come here and watch me so you can try again later.” Donghyuck made no move to get up but Jungwoo whispered something in his ear, too low for Mark to pick up. However Donghyuck giggled and quickly pulled himself out of Jungwoo’s lap, he helped the elder get up after him. 

Johnny reached over and shut the box containing his stuff. He then grabbed a loose piece of paper towards him and grabbed his bent gift card. After Donghyuck and Jungwoo settled beside him he dumped out some of the contents of the grinder into it, proceeding to ease it into the bowl. After he was finished he dumped some of the kief that was in his container into the bend and put a thick layer of it in the bowl. 

“Holy shit that’s a lot,” Mark breathed out. 

Johnny smirked at him once he packed it in, setting the bent card down. He gripped Mark’s thigh with his hand before looking over at Donghyuck. “I hope you took notes.” He laughed.

“Yes plenty of notes, I’ll do even better than you did next time!” Donghyuck declared, refusing to go down without a fight. Mark rolled his eyes at him but laughed as he closed up the container of the remaining kief and put it back in the box. 

Jungwoo took his grinder from Johnny and closed it tightly to ensure none of the contents would spill. He slipped it into his cardigan's pocket and pulled a baby pink lighter out, holding it up for everyone to see. “Who’s turn is it to get the first hit?” 

“I think it’s Mark’s.” Donghyuck said. All eyes turned to him and he shrunk a little under their gazes, pushing himself into Johnny’s side for comfort.

“Uhm, yeah, last time it was Donghyuck’s, so it’s probably mine.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Johnny pushed the bong over to Mark, and handed him Jungwoo’s lighter after. Mark brought the bong into his lap resting the bottom of it on his folded ankles. Johnny’s bong was over a foot long so he didn’t need to bend very far to reach the mouth. He angled the lighter to the side, trying to get as small of a portion lit as he could, before flicking the lighter on and sucking in. He let go of it after only a few seconds, pulling the bowl out of place and sucking in as much as he could. He pulled off only a few seconds later, passing the bong over to Johnny before exhaling.

His throat tickled as he exhaled, and he could feel the urge to cough rise up as saliva pooled in his mouth, but he swallowed it down and took shallow breaths to reduce the burn in his chest. Breathing too deeply would only leave him choking. 

He looked up at Johnny as he took his turn, his lips hitting the rim. Mark was enraptured. Johnny’s hair was swept down, blocking the view of his eyes but as he came back up when he finished his hit he leaned towards Mark, beckoning him forward. Mark leaned into his boyfriend, pressing their lips together. Johnny exhaled into Mark’s mouth as he inhaled. Mark allowed the smoke to fill his lungs once more, holding his breath for as long as he could once Johnny pulled away. 

Mark exhaled. He opened his eyes, fluttering at the warmth in his chest, but he startled, Johnny still mere inches from his face. He gasped, choking on the smoke and sending himself into a coughing fit. He clutched his chest, his lungs on fire. He felt a pressure on his back as Johhny rubbed soothing circles along his spine, then pulled him closer to Johnny. Mark focused on the feeling of Johnny’s side against his, the heavy arm draped over his shoulder protectively. After a few more gasps Mark was able to center himself and soothe himself, but his lungs continued to burn. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, moving his face into Mark’s line of sight. 

“Yeah I’m okay. I think I’m about to get really high though,” Mark scrunched his nose at Johnny playfully, getting the other to chuckle and ruffle his hair. Mark leaned into his hand, his surroundings drowning out as he focused on his boyfriend's touch. 

“Are you already feeling it.” Johnny teased.

“Nah not yet, but I always get high faster if I end up coughing.” 

“Well don’t leave earth just yet, pooh.” Johnny laughed.

Mark pouted as he glared up at his boyfriend, whining. “No, don’t call me that in front of people.” 

“Not feeling it yet huh?” Johnny whispered playfully, chuckling as he poked Mark’s cheek. 

Mark was prepared to argue but he heard a laugh on Johnny’s other side, glancing over at Donghyuck he saw him giggling, his head leaning towards Jungwoo’s. Donghyuck turned to look at Mark, a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue before his face was grabbed softly by Jungwoo and turned back towards his boyfriend. He saw them leaning together, shotgunning the way he and Johnny just had. None of them really ever missed an opportunity to do it. It was how they had all initially gotten used to the burn in their chests and it was undoubtedly fun. They had all kissed each other at some point. 

Mark looked away from the two of them and back towards Johnny, the other looking at him mischievously. “It’s my turn now.”

“Pass me the bong then, I can't reach it.” Mark laughed, pointing at where it was placed on the table in front of Jungwoo. 

Johnny pulled his arm away from Mark and leaned over Donghyuck to reach the bong and lighter. However Donghyuck grabbed Johnny’s arm and pretended to bite it, gnawing on the flesh. Mark laughed as he watched the two of them squabbling. Johnny eventually pulled his arms away, empty handed. 

Donghyuck shouted triumphantly, grabbing the bong and lighter himself and passing them over to Mark. Donghyuck laughed at Johnny’s disgruntled expression as he passed the bong over to Mark. Mark giggled, taking it from his best friend. “Thanks dude.” 

Donghyuck clung to Johnny after, rubbing against his arm playfully. Mark smiled at the display before focusing his attention on the bong, doing the same as before. The difference was as he held the smoke in, he looked up at his boyfriend and guided him towards his lips, Donghyuck dropping off of Johnny’s arm. Their lips came flush together, Mark caressing Johnny’s cheek as he exhaled into his mouth. Mark pulled away, looking up at Johnny as he leaned back. 

Johnny gazed at Mark, holding his breath before he turned his face away from him to blow out the smoke. He turned back to Mark a smirk playing on his lips. 

“How was it.” Mark asked, nothing but genuine. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Mark. “It was nice, you’ve gotten better at that recently.”

“It’s not like it’s that hard.” Mark simpered.

“Which is why you should have gotten better sooner.” Johnny teased, pinching Mark’s cheek. Mark batted his hand away, pushing him off of him.

“Don’t be mean.” Mark whined, flopping against the back of the couch. Johnny rubbed his thigh with the hand holding the lighter as he bent down to take his last hit off the bong. He lit it and breathed in, quickly pulling the bowl out afterwards. Mark sat up in anticipation as Johnny breathed in, setting the bong down after. He turned to Mark, mirth dancing in his eyes as they made eye contact. They moved into each other once again, Mark inhaling Johnny’s exhale. They pulled apart and Mark breathed out before he opened his eyes, afraid to startle himself again. 

Mark smiled up at his boyfriend, feeling light he made grabby hands at the elder. Johnny cooed at him and pet his head. “Did it just hit you?”

Mark giggled up at the elder, his eyes crinkling as he leaned into the hand petting his hair. “Yeah, it’s nice though. I haven’t felt this weightless in a while.” 

“Oh I wish that was me right now.” Johnny laughed. “I haven’t been that high in awhile. It takes a lot more to get me high.”

“I know.” Mark sighed. “It’s your turn for the first hit next time, at least.”

“Yeah, it’s” Johnny started.

“Johnny, come here.” Jungwoo interrupted.

Johnny turned to him, startled. “What’s up Woo?” 

“Shotgun with me, you should be the last one.” 

“Is that...really okay?” He asked, surprised. Johnny looked down at Mark. Mark laughed, reaching up for Johnny. 

“It’s okay babe. I’ve shotgunned both of them before and so have you. Just make sure it’s okay with Hyuck.” Mark kissed Johnny’s cheek, giggling before sinking back into the couch.

“It’s okay with me.” Donghyuck spoke up. “I’m the one who suggested it, I didn’t think Woo would say yes but well,” He giggled, “if anyone would say yes to it, it’s him” 

Mark laughed, knowing perfectly well what Donghyuck meant. He leaned back and gave Johnny room to get up so he could move over to Jungwoo, however to Mark’s surprise the two of them leaned over Donghyuck. 

The bong was balanced in Donghyuck’s lap, his hands supporting the base as Jungwoo focused on holding himself up and lighting the last of the bowl. Mark watched as the two of them came together, entranced by his boyfriend. He felt a little jealous but it wasn’t an unhealthy feeling, he felt it, and let it float away, out of his mind. He glanced at Donghyuck as Johnny and Jungwoo separated, a similar look on his face as how Mark imagined he had looked gazing at Johnny. Almost as if he felt Mark’s eyes on him, Donghyuck glanced at him and sent a wink his way, tittering.

Johnny breathed out into the hazy room. Opening his eyes and leaning back against the couch, crashing against Mark’s side. “Thanks Woo.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Mark.” Jungwoo lamented, placing the bong and lighter on the table. Both done with for the time being. 

“You’re welcome!” Mark piped up, giggling at the way Johnny jumped. Jungwoo and Donghyuck joined in as Johnny whined cutely at Mark. Mark wiggled his fingers at Johnny before leaning against him, practically laying in his lap. 

“Oh he’s rarely in a clingy mood, this is new.” Donghyuck said, staring at Mark in surprise.

“He only gets like this in front of people if he’s really high. It’s been awhile since he’s done it, last time it was in front of Jaehyun.”

“Why is it always Jaehyun.” Jungwoo whined, leaning against Donghyuck.

“I’ve known him since I was eight, let my boy live.” Johnny brushed his hand along Mark’s back as he spoke.

“And I’ve been smoking with Mark longer than you have, and I’ve never gotten cuddles like this.” Donghyuck whined.

“That’s cus you’re not Johnny.” Mark said. He turned his face into Johnny’s chest, hiding himself against him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck complained. 

“Just poke him, he’s really soft.” Mark said, muffling his voice against Johnny’s chest. 

“I’m soft too!” Donghyuck argued, indignant. Johny’s chest rumbled as laughter washed over him. He ruffled Mark’s hair and in the background he could hear Jungwoo laughing along, but he didn’t care. Too focused on Johnny and the rumbling in his chest as he shook. 

“Babe.” Mark breathed.

“Yeah?” Johnny said, looking down at Mark.

“How are you doing.” 

Johnny laughed, surprise apparent in his eyes from the sudden question. “I’m fine, but you seem like you’re doing even better.” 

Mark pouted at him, grabbing his face. “Are you teasing me?”

“I might be.” Johnny cooed, petting Mark’s head soothingly. Mark whined, leaning back against Johnny’s chest. He slowly wrapped an arm around Johny’s torso, sluggish and clumsy. He sighed happily as he rubbed his face against Johnny’s chest.

“What the fuck is he so cute for.” Jungwoo said. Mark opened his eyes and looked over at Jungwoo. Blowing him a kiss.

“Ah I love it when he’s like this! Come here baby.” Jungwoo cooed. 

Mark whined, rubbing his cheek against Johnny’s chest. “No, I don’t wanna move.”

“Fine, I’ll just come to you.” Jungwoo said. Standing up and pulling his boyfriend with him. He dragged Donghyuck over to Mark’s other side and sat himself in between Mark and Donghyuck. “Now come here.” Jungwoo said, pawing at Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark looked up at Johnny, receiving a soft kiss on the forehead. Mark pulled away after and turned over to Jungwoo, leaning into the crook of his arm, reaching across Jungwoo’s chest and grabbing Donghyuck’s hand as he did so. He felt Johnny reach over him, encircling him and managing to reach far enough to grab Jungwoo’s free hand.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done this.” Jungwoo said, surprised.

“Yeah but it’s nice every once in a while.” Mark said. “And I’m more comfortable with affection like this. It’s not as scary.” 

He felt Donghyuck squeeze his hand. “Then thanks for letting us in like this for now.” His best friend said, gazing at him fondly with hazy eyes. Mark smiled at him, leaning deeper into Jungwoo and bringing Johnny down with him. He raised his hand up to Donghyuck’s face, caressing his cheek and staring at him as he splayed his fingers out across his skin, poking one of Donghyuck’s eye. He giggled as Donghyuck shook his hand off and grasped it with his own. 

Mark smiled at Donghyuck, thinking about his words before he responded, closing his eyes and tucking his head under Jungwoo’s chin. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious, I'm Hyuck trying to pack a bowl. My friends took away my bowl packing privileges a few years ago cus I also,,,spilled everything on the carpet. Also yeah disclaimer please don't drink the bong water. I've done it, it's nasty and does not get you high. We all make mistakes so don't repeat mine KSBKHGFBHFNKJA
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this I had a lot of fun writing it. Leave kudos or comments if you liked it uwu


End file.
